To Find The 2 Other McLean Twin Sisters: Book 1
by Rosa Mclean The eliadidra
Summary: This is the spin off of Wakfu and Modern Day. Nicole and Rosa just found out they have two other twin sisters! Will they survive the adventure with their friends, to find their new found twin sisters and meeting new friends.(I'm only writing 2 stories but if I get 10 reviews on both I will write some more stores) characters:all of them. Would LOVE reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Disclaimer: Hugo, Amalia, Eva, Daily, and Roul belong to Ankama. (Roul is dead in this he will only appear in dreams, visions, and other characters will talk about him ok? Ok.) Sari, Soro, Yagi, Kuji, Hikaoru, and belong to AngelxYasutora. The rest belong to my friends and I but don't ask my permission to use them you already have it so don't ask ok guys. :) So sit back, and enjoy the story. (this is my first fan fiction)

Chapter1

The Story Begins

Hi, my name is Rosa Mclean and I'm an eliatrope that is mixed with a sadidan and a cra or as I like to call myself sadtroda. I do have a twin sisters. One of cores is a dragon mixed with a sadidan and a cra but not an eliatrope her name is Cora. Another ones name is Nicole she is a cra who has the power to make portals, wakfu weapons, to soman dolls, and grow plants like an eliatrope and sadidan. The last one is Barry she is the regular sadida who can also use the weapons, portals, cra arrows, and bows. As you can guess our last name is Mclean. We have 6 friends and we made a group if you count my sisters and me the group is made of 10 kids. Our friends names are Sari, Yagi, Areille, East, Soro, and Kuji. The group is made up of 7 girls and 3 boys (feel sorry for the boys). The groups name is The Best Friends Group or T.B.F.G. and we are the popular kids. I'm the smart, perky, spunky, young girl and Nicole is my opposite she is more of will, always falling asleep in class, listening to music in class, and loves to sleeping in. This is the story of how we meet Ary, East, Berry, and Cora.

I woke up to the normal sounds of my bow-wow's bark, my bow-meow's meow, and my tofu's chirp but the bark and meow were louder than normal. I opened one eye to see my bow-wow and bow-meow standing on either side of me and my door opened. When I open my other eye I'm shocked to see a man maybe in his late 80? He was looking right me. When I sit up he walks over and sits at the end of my bed all well still looking at me.

He finally said "Hello little one. I should not be a stranger to you. You know me from stories that Hugo's has told you."

"So you're the fames Roul Strud." I reply. He nodded his head. He looks over to the door and another man walked in. He look like he was in his later 70 or early 80.

"Hello, little one," the man said, " I am Albert, I'm also referred to as Hugo's father."

"I know sir. Do you 2 know me name?" I ask.

"No but we know you and your sisters are very important to the Kraismos," Roul replied.

"Well, my name is Rosa. What do you guys mean sisters my mothers said that my dragon and sadidan sisters died when we were 2 years old?" I replied I was puzzled which I have never have been before.

"Well looks like Mother Nora and Mother Efrim lied about a few thing we will talk to them about that later, but right now you need to get ready for a big fight, but first it's the last day of school and you shouldn't be late like last year now should you?," Roul answered. I was still puzzled and he didn't even answer my question. Always so annoying when someone doesn't answer your question fully. They start to disappear, "Goodbye for now Rosa and say hi to your sister, friends, new found sisters, and soon to be friends for us."

I opened my eyes again to see my room is back to it's normal state but my bow-wow is still barking like crazy until I walk over to my marrow and look at my reflection. My hair was a mess, my gown was wrinkled, and my hat was tilted to the side revealing one of my wakfu holding, multi colored wing that helps me fly.

"Well I'm off to a good start for today," I muttered to myself will thinking 'It was just a dream nothing more. You only have 1 sister that is a live and there is no battle you are going to fight, but what did they mean by new friends oh whatever just forget it and enjoy the day and the party tonight.'

"Owww?" Jack (my bow-wow) asked.

"I'm fine boy no need to worry." I answered his question in his language. He still didn't looked convinced after I answered his question.

. . .

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" I screamed across the cafeteria to my friends and twin sister, Nicole. My worst enemies looked my way and gave some a fool looks at me that meant 'Don't say that ever again Rosa Macleana' and then turned back to their friends and started talking to them again.

"Hey Rosa why did you call us and told us two come *yawn* here so early. Is it urgent or just another one of you crazy dreams?" Sari asked. Soro and her are next in line for the sadidan and the eliatrope thrones. All through the kingdoms are united with each other and the cra, one of them will take control of the Sadida Kingdom and the other the Eliatrope Kingdom.

"I really don't know if it was a dream or if it really happened," I replied.

"Well… spill the beans. What happened to you last night?" Soro asked.

"Well it kinda happened this morning." I answered his question. Then I go and tell the story of what happened.

"Well, what were their names?" Yogi asked

"Their names were Roul and Albert. Your guys is uncle and grandfather," I answered her question.

"**WHAT! Ok… BUT YOU SAID THAT THEY SAID YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO ALL OF THE KRAISMOS!**" Koji said. He sounded all little worried about something.

"They said we have 2 other sisters. No we don't have other any sisters," Nicole said.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Hugo and Mrs. Amalia about this," I suggested. Everyone nodded their heads standing for yes and we go to look for them and find them in the palace part of the school.

End of chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it. (AngelxYasutora please don't kill me for using you characters) Until next time PEACE( ), LOVE(?), IRISH( ), and GOODBYE(?) FOR NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Adventure Begins

When we found Mr. Hugo and Mrs. Amalia in the Palace part of the school they were busy talking about summer plans.

"No Hugo. I say we go to Moon Island then the Crimson Claw and then we come back to enjoy the rest of the summer with our friends and family. This is my final stand and say in the mater," Queen Amalia said.

"Malia please. We go to Moon Island every year and the kids want to see the Crimson Claw befor the middle of the summer. Let us just go to the Crimson Claw besides Rosa and Nicole are coming with us so are Koji, Yogi, and Adamai," King Hugo replied.

"I thought this was a just family trip Koji, Yogi, and Adamai are family but Rosa and Nicole are not family," Mrs. Amalia said.

"The kids think they are family," Mr. Hugo replied.

"Ahem," I cough making our present know.

"Oh sorry we didn't see you 5 there. Please come in. We'll talk about the matter later Hugo," Amalia said.

"So what do you guys want to talk about? Those 2 being mean to Rosa again? Do you want us to talk to them again?" Hugo asked.

"As much as those 2 girls are 2 rats, it's not them. Rosa go on and tell them," Nicole said.

"Why do I have to?" I asked.

"Because your the only one who has seen it with their own eyes," Sari said

"We don't know if it's real or not but here's the story," I said. I tell Hugo and Amalia the story of what happened and didn't get interrupted.

"So what were the men names Rosa?" Hugo asked.

"Their names were Roul and Alibert." Nicole answered for me.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" Hugo and Amalia screamed at the same time.

"So you're saying my adopted father and one of my friends came to you in your sleep, right?" Hugo asked.

I nodded and said "Well kinda we don't know if I was awake or asleep."

"You were awake Rosa," a voice called in the background, "You were very awake, you just closed your eyes."

"That voice. Roul what the hack are you doing here?" I asked "Haven't you and Alibert caused enough trouble for me?"

"No last time it was a woning. *sigh* For some reason we were chosen to protect you and your sisters but help you with your new powers," Alibert said.

"What 'new powers'? I don't have any new powers. I'm still waiting on an answer on the question from about my 2 others sisters," I said angrily. Then there was an explosion. I look to see nothing but a hole and I look down at my hand to see it was open and faced out to the spot where the hole was.

"Yes you do but I'm not aloud to you or Nicole. I'm sorry and please watch where you am and fire. You nearly hit Alibert and me," Roul said walking out from his hiding place with Alibert toward me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know I could do that at all," I replied.

"Well now we know not to get you angry," Nicole said. Just then a portal opened up and 2 people fell out 1 was an eliatrope and the other a cra. The eliatrope was a boy and the cra was a girl.

Well that was a fun chapter and a good cliffhanger so bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My New Friends

"Ok let me get this strat. So you're saying they just appeared though a portal that no one opened? How is that even possible!" Hikaoru asked.

"I have no idea Kaoru. Ro do you know how it happened?" Sari asked.

"Must be tied to my new powers some how. Maybe Roul and Alibert know," I said turning to the 2 men, "Well do you or do you not know?"

"All we know is that they tied to you, Nicole, Berry, and Cora, Rosa. Why did Sari call you Ro instead of Rosa?" Roul answered.

"Ro is her nickname. How are Berry and Cora?" Sari asked

"Well Rosa I think you should answer the question, " Nicole said.

"Cora is my dragon sister," I start not one bit happy Nicole pinned it on me, "and Berry is my sadidan sister."

"Berry, Cora please don't do this!" the cra girl screamed awake started the eliatrope boy, "Huh where are we? EAST ARE YOU OK BRO!"

"Yay I'm fine. Just please stop screaming awake ok Areille. Whoa who is she?" he asked looking right at me.

"Um… Hi. My name is Rosa. This is Sari, Soro, Koji, Yogi, Hikaoru, Memarou, Hugo, Amalia, Roul, and Alibert. This is my twin sister Nicole," I answered.

"Nice to meet you all… what did you say your name was?" The girl asked. The boy seemed to be in a trance just looking at me and my sister.

"She said her name is Rosa. What are your guyses names?" Nicole answered for me.

"My name is Areille and the dofus over there is my twin brother named East Jackal but you guys can call us East and Ary," the cra said.

"WHAT! Ok you said you and the eliatrope is are twins? I thought Nicole and Ro were the only eliatrope and cra mix twin around the 12!" Memarou said.

"You said Ro. Who is Ro?" the boy know as East asked.

"It's my nickname. Since my name is Rosa my nickname has to be Ro," I answered.

"What is your last name Ro?" The girl named Areille asked.

"My/Her last name is McLean. Why do you ask Ary?" Nicole and I asked in unison.

"WHAT!" East and Ary screamed.

"What was that about? You wanted to know my last name and now you know it," I ask a little confused with the reaction.

"Why would she send us here? Why?! WHY?! WHY?!" Ary said while pacing back and forth, "She said we would come here when her powers react...e...d. Oh no!"

"Who said what?" I asked.

"Cora," East answered.

Cliffhanger again. Please don't kill me. I just love cliffhangers. Peace, Love, Hugs, and Goodbye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My 2 Other Sisters Are Alive!

"Cora said we would come here when her sister's powers reacted to something. Rosa where is Nicole?" Ary asked

"I'm right here," Nicole answered.

"Can you 2 please stand next to each other, then hold hands, please," East said.

"Ok," I said. Thinking 'Why does this always happen to Nicole and me?', "Like this?... OW! HOT! MY HAND IS ON FIRE!"

"Rosa please calm down. Stay calm and it will not hurt," Ary said.

Then I blacked out for a second. When I came to I was in a different place.

"CORA! NO! DON'T DO IT!" someone said. I looked at Nicole.

"Was that Ary?" I asked her.

"BERRY STOP HER!" someone else screamed, "NO! NOT YOU TOO! CORA, BERRY PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS! WE BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!"

"East? I think we went into East's and Ary's past," Nicole said

"No dip sherlock," I said.

"BERRY, CORA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" East and Areille screamed in union.

"We need to help them," Nicole said.

"No. Let us go and look but do not come out of our hiding place," I replied.

As we walk I could feel something shift in side me. When we got there we could see Ary and East getting pushed into a portal that would take them to us. We also see that dragon and a sadida were pushing them in.

"The dragon must be Cora or their dragon sister and the sadidan must be Berry," I point out.

"No da, Ro," Nicole retorted.

"I'm so sorry we have to do this but it's time for you guys to help Rosa and Nicole to come here. Please protect Rosa and make sure she stays safe. Take care dear friends," the dragon and Berry called to Ary and East.

"NO!" East and Ary screamed.

I black out again. When I come to I'm on my bed with Nicole on the bed. East and Ary were right by the bed paying close attention to us. Sari, Soro, Yogi, Koji, Hikaoru, and Memarou were by my merorrow and going thru my things. Hugo, Amalia, Roul, and Alibert were talking by the door.

"Their up!" Ary called.

"Ro are you ok? You were burning up when you fainted and as long as you were asleep." Kuji said worried.

"Yes she is fine. We've told you that 10 times already," East snapped at Kuji.

"Who was that dragon pushing you two into the portal?" I asked.

"That was Cora. I guess you know who the sadidan was?" Ary answered.

"It was Berry," I said Ary nodded, "Where is your dragon brother or sister and what's their name?"

"Our dragon sister died last year. Her name was Karry," East answered looking down in sadness. A tears started formed in his eyes.

Good and long chapter. Hope to hear comments soon. I'm so sorry about the o's in stede of u's in Kuji's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Journey Just Started

"Oh East, Ary I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's ok Ro. She died protecting us but for some reason I can still sense her wakfu," East replied.

"How far into our past did you to go?" Ary asked.

"We went back to before you two went through the portal. Why do you ask Ary?" Nicole replied.

"Oh… Ok. Looks like we can't call Rosa that name yet, right you Big Dofus?" Ary said.

"What are you talking abo...u...t? Oh that. Yay we can't at least not in front of her, right?" East asked, "Please stop calling me that you Big Nerd."

"Yes we can call her that in private and tell the others. I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me a nerd. Which will be never," Areille said.

"Far. Oh you guys are properly wondering what we're talking about, right?" East asked.

"Um... hu da!" Nicole answered.

"Wait what time is it?!" I asked.

"10:00. Why do you ask Ro?" Ary answered.

"IT'S 10:00! WE'RE SO LATE!" I screamed.

"Why do you think we were going thru your guises closets?" Sari asked.

"Chang already. Boys please exit the room," Amalia instructed.

"Um… Alibert and I can't leave unless Rosa want us to," Roul said.

"Urg… I've wanted you two to go since you came back," I groaned.

"No you haven't Ro. I think mommy just meant leave the room right mom?" Sari asked.

"Yes. Please exit the room boys and go to theirs. Miss Nicole can you or Miss Rosa share any of your close with Miss Areille? Nephew dear can you please share any of your close with Mr. East?" Queen Amalia asked.

"Yes ma'am/aunty," Nicole, Kuji, and I said.

1 hour later we are ready to go to the party. At first East and Ary were confused until I explained what we were doing.

"Hay Rosie MacLeana what are you doing with boy like him you're way out his league," called the voice of one of my worst enemies. I look behind me to see Cony and her dragon twin Cary walking toward me and like usual I got tongue tied, "What's wrong bow-meow got your tongue or should I say Rose got your tongue?"

"Leave me alone, please," I whimpered.

"Aw look she trying to talk," Cary said.

"Hay leave her alone!" Ary screamed. That reminded me of my first friends and in which she was yelling at them.

Later there was a singing contest and Nicole sighed me up for it.

"No I won't go up there and sing a song," I said.

"Oh Yes you will you can't back down now you're up now so go. Pretend no one is there and you're in the back of class or you're singing when you are alone with no one but me and our pets around," Nicole encouraged.

I signed and walked on stage. I looked out at the crowd and felt like I'd pass out. Then the music started to play and I sang along.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar," I sang knowing the song very well,

"Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar..."

Everyone clapped and cheered for an encore. So I gave them one

"Say my name, say my name

When no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Better say my name

Any other day

I would call, you would say,

"Baby, how's your day?"

But today, it ain't the same

Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"

Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady

If you took it there

First of all let me say

I am not the one to sit around and be played

So prove yourself to me

I'm the girl that you claim

Why don't you say the things

That you said to me yesterday

I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down, that's the way it seems

Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange

If nobody's holding you back from me

'Cause I know how you usually do

Where you're saying everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there, then tell me who," I sang also knowing the song, "Say my name, say my name

When no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Better say my name

What is up with this

Tell the truth, who you with

How would you like it if I came over with my clique

Don't try and change it now

See you've gotta bounce

When two seconds ago,

Said you just got in the house

It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself

When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else

Just this question why do you feel you got to lie?

Getting caught up in your game

When you can not say my name

I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down, that's the way it seems

Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange

If nobody's holding you back from me

'Cause I know how you usually do

Where you're saying everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there, then tell me who

Say my name, say my name

When no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Better say my name," I stop to catch my breath and Kuji started singing, "Where my ladies at

(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)

Can you say that, come on

(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)

All the girls say

(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)

What? I can't hear you

(Yea yea yea yea)

All my ladies say

(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)

All the girls say

(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)

Break it down

(Oh woo, oh)

What what what

D.C., take it to the bridge Come on

I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down, that's the way it seems

Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange

If nobody's holding you back from me

'Cause I know how you usually do

Where you're saying everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there, then tell me who

Say my name, say my name

When no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change?

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you,

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady,

Ain't callin' me baby

Better say my name," I sang to a stop. More applause and calls for encores but they were unanswered this time but I'd be back next year at the very end. After the contest. My first song one second place and the second one took FIRST PLACE. (I don't on either song their belong to Destiny's Child and Katy Perry not me.) Cony got third place.

After the party we all walked back to our dorms together and a monster attacked.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY ANGEL WITH A SWEET AS HONEY VOICE!" it called.

"James and Ronny head to your dorms and leave me alone," I said to the fake monster.

"Aw how'd you know it was us?" a little sadidan and cra boys asked.

"Ok I'll play with you two before I go on my adventure tomorrow ok," I said.

"Ok Rosa but you have to pinky promise us you'll come back ok is that a deal?" James, the little cra boy, asked.

I rolled my eyes at my adopted little brothers, "Yes it's a deal James. Now go to bed before Mather Nora and Mather Efrim find out you two were here and get grounded all summer long," I replied.

"Rosa, you're the best big sister ever. Even if we are both adopted your still my big sister!" Ronny, the little sadida boy, screamed at the top of his little lungs and then coughed. I checked the see if he had fever but it was normal he was fine but I still worried that he might be sick.

"She knows. Now go to your dorm room right now or I'll ground you my self," Nicole said.

"Nighty night big sister Nicole. Nighty night big sister Rosa," Ronny and James said give us huggies.

"Night boys. I/Rosa well see you in the morning!" Nicole and I screamed to them as they ran down the hall to their rooms, "Don't run down the hall!"

"Who were those two, Rosa?" Areille asked.

"Those guys are Rosa's and Nicole's adopted little brothers and their names are Ronny and James. Only one has a nickname and that is Ronny his nickname is Ron," Sari answered, "Sleep over in Rosa's and Nicole's dorm rooms? Boys in Nicole's and girls in Rosa's?"

"Yes! Please?!" Soro screamed.

"What is a sleep over?" Ary asked.

"Yes and a sleep over is a party where you try not to fall asleep," I answered.

"Oh… ok," Areille said.

The next day at the docks with Areille, East, Nicole, Sari, Soro, Kuji, Yagi, Memarou, Hikaoru, Mrs. Amalia, Mrs. Eva, Mrs. Cleome, Mr. Hugo, Mr. Daily, Mr. Adimai, Roul, Alibert, and I were ready to go.

"PLEASE LET US COME WITH YOU ROSA!" Ronny cried. Last night he didn't have a fever and this morning he was super red as red as a rose.

"Ron you need to sleep Mother Nora and Mother Efrim will take care of you. Besides you and James are too young to go on an adventure. I'm 16 and you two are 6. I'm ten years older than you. I just don't want to see you get hart," I said.

"Ok my angel please just stay safe," Rony said with a sad face.

That was properly the longest chapter I've ever done. Anyway I'd like to say a thanks to people who inspired me to write this story. Thank you Alexis the Eliatrope, AngelxYasutora, Ally the Eliatrope, and Tybalt Volumnia. I also forgot to say that Adimai and Alibert belong to Akama. Peace, Love, Animals, and Goodbye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The First Fight

It has been 6 months since we left the Sadida Kingdom. We had just past Wabbit/Lenle Island when a big storm hit us thank goodness we went near Ballphone island or I'd be a monkey telling the story right now.

"R-Ro-Ros-Rosa wake up," someone said through chattering teeth.

"Yay I'm up. Ary where are the others?" I ask the cold looking cra girl.

"They headed inland looking for us. Their walked right over you and swam away from me even though I swim very fast the water is very cold and that made it 100 time harder to get here," she answered.

"Ro! Ro! Ro! Ro! Ro! Ro!" a little male voice screamed.

"James what are you doing here? Is Ron with you?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry we disobeyed you Angel. We just wanted to make sure you were safe please don't be mad," He said.

"I'm not mad just disappointed at you boys. Where is Ron?" I asked.

"Come on. The people here are about to eat him and the others. THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" the little cra screamed.

"Did you say eat?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"We're on Moon Island. They would not and could not eat them. They only eat animals and villagers if they are dead," I replied.

"Oh… they're just eating lunch with them. So it's a false alarm," James said

10 minutes later we're in a village. Ary was wrapped in warm blankets. I was given a nice little room to change clothing. James was looking for the other. When Ary was warm and I had changed we started looking for James and the others. Then we heard a scream.

"AH! HIS BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a female villager screamed.

"Who's back Rosa?" Ary asked me.

"I do not know but we need to find the others and now," I replied.

"You didn't answer my question," Ary said.

10 minutes later James had found us and lead us to the others.

"Oh! Hey you two! Where you guys been?!" Ronny said with a mouth full of food.

"RONNY! Mind your manners. I'm not mad at you just disappointed. Do you still have a fever? You guys walk right over me and swam away from Areille," I said.

"Oh…" East said in shock.

"No I don't have a fever anymore," Ronny replied.

"Good. Wait a second. Where are the girls?" I said.

"Their in that room over there. They've been changing cloths for a hour," King Yugo replied pointing to a little house.

"Thanks Sir. Ary will you please stay here if I'm not back in 10 minutes you can come look for me," I replied.

"Ok. I'll do that for you and please be very careful. East and I promised Cora and Berry to protect you but East can't enter there anyway in fact no boy can enter," Ary said.

"I know that's why I gave you a time limit," I replied, "Now please just wait here, ok."

As I walked over I could tell something was wrong in the building. I knocked once nothing then again that time there was a muffled cry from in side. I opened the door it was dark. I reached over to my right and turned the lights on. I see the girls tied up and my teachers all in cages. I looked behind me to see a bellaphone.

"Well well well what do we have here? An escape or someone new to enter this little cell of ours?" the bellaphone asked some people.

"AH! ARY HELP US!" I screamed but it was not loud enough.

"Shush child. Now please tell us your name or we'll have to use force like we did to your friends." said three, contem three, bellaphones in the room.

"My-my-my na-name-name is-is Ro-" I wasn't able to finish because someone crashed through the window.

"Attack that person! We'll get their name after we get hers if she's not the one we're looking for. Now please continue dear little one." the one that was right in front of me shouted to the others. The two others went to the broken window.

"My name is Rosa Mclean. I'm I the one you are looking for?" I asked.

"Yes you are. Never mind girls we have her. Now you come with us the easy way or the fun way. Your choice," said the bellaphone as she stalked over to me with an evil smile that meant she hopped for the fun way.

"What's the fun way. If it involves hurting my friends you can say I'm going the easy way unless both involves hurting me friend. If so we do it my way." I replied.

"No the fun way involves you running and us chasing. The easy way involves you coming willing. What's your way?" the bellaphone asked.

"My way is your easy way but who doesn't love a good chase scene." I said as I started to sprint off toward the door.

"You're so right. I fact I'll give you a 1 minute head start. On your mark. Ready, set,... GO!" she screamed. I speed off as fast as I could go and got out the door but keep running until I reached a place that I made sure that it would take the bellaphones, Areille, and East all day to find but not the other especially Mrs. Amalia and Little Moon the monkey.

Like a hour later they finally found me with the bellaphones.

"Nice hiding spot. Almost took all day to find you. Why did you chose to hide here and no in a tree?"

"I liked this spot because I knew my friends knew about this place."

"Well good job passing our little test we now only obey you and no one else unless you want us to obey someone," the bellaphones said as they disappeared into a tattoo on my arm.

"Ok, , , , , and I think an old enemy of your is acting the village and the people in it."

"HOW!"

"MROW!"

"CHERP!"

"What is it guys? What's wrong?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well looks like you can't look out for yourself uf!" someone said before I punched them.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU?!" I asked them.

Then right at the worst possible moment. I blacked out. When I came to I was in so place that was like light, and darkness, hope, and fear, peace, and war, and love, and hatred all in one.

"Light come on. Loosen up a bit and come play with me!" said a girl dressed in all black and had dragon wings on her back but some how I could tell she was not a dragon at all. She looked to be about 12 or 13. She was talking to another girl. The other girl was dressed in all white and had angel wing on her back. She looked to be the same age as the other one but 14 instead of 12.

"Dark please you know our time to go is soon so we don't have time to play unless you burned your thing already. Did you?"

"No. Please just play with me just for a little bit."

"I don't have time now please just go and burn your things. You love destruction right."

"ANGEL! AANNGGEELL! AANNGGEELL!"

"What is it sister Hope and sister Fear?"

"We have just begun to send people on there way. Where are sisters and brother Peace, War, Love, and Hate? Did sister Devil burn her things? Angel did you burn your things?"

"The answer to the first one is I have no idea, the second one is no she not, and finally yes I have."

"Devil burn your thing now. After we'll find sister Love, sister Hate, sister Peace, and brother War."

"I was joking when I said I didn't burn my things. Let's go look before time is up and our powers aren't strong enough for us to go to peace but enough for us to find new hosts of our powers."

What must have seemed to be an eternity for them was 0.1 millisecond for me. One minute I'm in a place of made of beautiful gems, jewels, and marbles. The next I'm at a lake made of rubies with six other girls, one boy and the eight, who I could tell one of which was a boy, … princesses and prince ? At that moment I had no idea how I know that but I do now. I walked up to the five on the lake.

"Hi there. I'm Rosa. What are your names?"

"I'm Rose."

"I'm May."

"I'm June."

"I'm Lilly."

"I'm Blossom."

"I'm Janie."

"And I'm Ken."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too."

We all then turned to the princess' and prince to see them try to join their people as they succeeded I blacked out. When I came to I was under a tree with Rose, June, Lilly, Janie, May, Blossom, Ken, and… Nicole. Why the hack Nicole was there I don't know but why I was under a tree is still a mystery. I looked to see everyone and I mean everyone fighting some guy.

"How long was I out sis?"

"Not long maybe two or three minutes. To heck with it I can't even count so why ask me?"

"I need to help our friends. Rose, June, Lilly, Janie, May, Blossom, Ken, Nicole you guys coming?"

"Ha da we're coming. Just let us get our weapons."

After they all found weapons we ran onto the battlefield.

"AHAHAHA! You think you can keep her away from a fight! Pathetic! HAHAHA!" the man screamed at my friends.

"We were trying to protect her from you!" Ary yelled at him

"You should know better than to mess with me and her past life!" the man screamed while charging at me but I know he would not attack me. I held out the arm that the Bellaphones' were on and he disappeared and then reappeared on my arm as a new tattoo next to the Bellaphone one.

"Cool. Now how do I talk to them?" I asked as I turned to Alibert and Ruel, "Well?"

"Oh you were asking us. It just like me and Alibert. Think of then when you need them. We must go we are not need right now. Come Alibert."

I took the advice into consideration.

"Well look at that little miss Rosa is learning." said four voices. I looked up to see all four of them standing there looking at me. I look down at my arm. No tattoos but out lines to prove that they were there. I looked up again. Everyone except, Rose May June Lilly Blossom Janie and Ken, were gawking at me.

"What?" I asked with two voices a little scared at that, "This is weird but at the same time awesome."

"Oh just hush it!" the other voices barked at me in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"I'm Light but you can call me Angel. I'm one of the 11 rulers of the universe. But right now my siblings and I have something very important to talk about. Please walk toward them."

"Can you come out and walk? If not which direction do I walk?"

"I'm now apart of you as well." *sigh* "Walk over to that tree with those seven kid under it but put them back in tattoo form now."

I had almost forgotten about the Bellaphones and the guy for a second. After they were back in tattoo form I walked over to Rose, May, June, Lilly, Blossom, Janie, and Ken under the tree.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?" I asked

"Not at all Rosa. Come sit here," Rose insisted.

"Thank You but I'd rather stand," I replied with two voices again.

"So what does Angel want to talk about? What a second. Why did I just call Rosa Angel?"

"Because you are inhabiting my little brother. Siblings please talk."

"Hey Light!"

"Hello Dark."

"Hi Angel."

"Hello Peace and War."

"Hayya Angel."

"Hello Love and Hate."

"Hello Angel of Light."

"Hello Hope and Fear."

Chapter 6 complete. Sorry If it's too long. I would love to hear some comments. I really Don't care if they're good or bad. I almost forgot you guys know the and belong to… thing right? Of cos you do anywho in between that there's supposed to be the name Memarou. I've seen it for a while but alway forgot to correct it. I'm lazy sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MY FIRST KISS and a letter from my mother

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ON ALEXIS OR SERENITY THEY BELONG TO A FRIEND! I DON'T ON ALLY EITHER SHE BELONGS TO A DIFFERENT FRIEND!

As I awoke to the sound of a rock hitting some type of metal. I opened my eyes to see three girls. Two eliatropes and one dragon. The dragon was royal purple and light lavender. The eliatrope next to her had a royal purple hat and dressed in various shades of purple I guess she and the dragon are twins. The other eliatrope had a black hat, dressed in blood red and black. I looked around to see if there was another dragon but there wasn't another one.

"Hello. My name is Rosa. What are your names? Do you guys know why we're here?"

"Hi. I'm Ally the other eliatrope is Alexis and the dragon is Serenity. We have no idea why we're here but it seems bad."

"This is impossible! Oh she's up. My name is Alexis and you-?"

"Rosa. Ally told me your name already. Need help?"

"Thanks Ally. You can try but its impossible."

"Not if you got help." I replied to the girl in purple named Alexis "Hey Light could you help us escape here and get us to the others?"

"No need to ask. You really want to bring them?"

"Yes," I replied to Light, "Ok stand back." I told Alexis and Serenity as I got ready with a light beam to shoot the lock.

"You need the rock?" Ally asked as I shot the beam.

"No like I said I have help," I replied with a cute smile and sweet voice, "What? My help is the descendant of the universe and planets in it."

We hered out and I ran one way hoping the girls were following me. I looked behind me to see if they so and they were.

"Ro!... Rosa!... Angel!... Light!... Where are you?!" someone called out.

"Kuji over here!" I called back to the voice.

"Thank goodness you're ok."

"Kuji, I'd like you to meet Ally, Alexis, and Serenity. Ally, Alexis, Serenity meet Kuji."

"Ok Rosa lets go to the bout."

"Guys do you want to come with us?"

"ROSA!"

"We would love too but I don't think Kuji or anyone with you guys would want us to come."

"No we would love you guys to come I just wanted to talk to Rosa alone for a bit. Ok. The bout is that way."

I wanted to talk to him and tell him something that was on my chest for a while but I wanted to tell him alone. When they disappeared I turned back to Kuji and looked him in the eyes.

"Um Kuji/Rosa I've been wanting to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I love you more than a friend," Kuji and I looked at each other in shock.

"You really do?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes, and do you mean it?"

"Yes."

He started leaning in for a kiss and I didn't struggle when he did in fact I joined in the kissing. As we stop to catch our breath Light was screaming at me.

"What are you doing! We are engaged to a man who will take vengeance on any guy that kisses us! If you love let him go and you know he loves you so he'll come back. Just don't kiss him again. OMG! He's in Kuji. He's protecting Kuji. Give me half control so I can talk to them."

"Ok just stay calm and I'll give you half control. Now calm down."

"Johnny you there?" Light and I said but manly Light but she was using my mouth so I had to talk.

"LIGHT! ROSA IS YOUR DESCENDANT! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! THAT WAS OUR FIRST KISS! WE DIDN'T KISS IN OUR PAST LIFE AND WE WERE ENGAGED! WE STILL ARE ENGAGED!" Kuji said with two voices. He seemed to be in shock like I was when I first talked with my voice and Lights. I just gave my sweet smile.

"Well I'll see you at the bout then," I said. Right before I left I gave Kuji a peck on the cheek and walked off. I only looked back once and Kuji was blushing like mad but I was too. When I got back to the bout instead of go on to the bout I flew up into the night air to giving Dark the signal to start the bout. I looked over my big wings to see if Kuji was on. He was. I then sent a flare into the air. I dived down then turned to the bout and flew up onto the deck. As I did the bout started moving.

"Good job you are learning fast. You going to call the girls into a emergency sleepover and tell them?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Sipel. I'm you."

"Whatever."

An hour later all us girls were in a pillow fights, eating popcorn, and watching romantic movies.

"Ok now that we're done with that. Rosa why did you call us all here?"

"First Rose, Blossom, Lilly, Janie, June, May please let Dark, Love, Hope, Peace, Fear, and Hate have half control?"

"Shere."

"Ok now thats done please don't be mad at me Yugi but I kissed Kuji and this part only Light, Dark, Hope, Fear, Love, and Hate would know but Johnny is Kuji's past life."

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

"OMG!"

"Ok why did you guys go 'OMG'?"

"We 'OMG!'ed because Johnny is engaged to Light so that means only one thing Kuji and Rosa are engaged."

"Well my brother has had a crush on Rosa for like four years now." as Yugi said that I blushed.

"He has?" I blushed even more when she nods her head and to know that but it was not from my crush on him but from embarrassment. I just started having a crush on him and he's been crushing on me since we've meet.

It's been a month since the kiss happened everytime I pass by Kuji now I blush, kiss him on the cheek, and say 'You'll alway be my hero.' or 'I love you, my hero.' in his ear to make him blush or I say 'How'd you doing, lover boy?' or 'What you up, lover boy?' just to make him laugh. Cute right? Anyway back to the story we were two days away from the Crimson Cla archipelago when the other ten of the 12 to come to the eliatrope world come with a message not for Yugo but for… me. Of all the people on the boat it was me.

"What does it say?" Nicole asked as I read the letter to my self.

"WHAT?! How is this possible?" I say to Ruel and Alibert as I passed the letter to Nicole. Nicole looks up from the letter to look at Ruel and Alibert than back at the letter.

"What does it say, Nicole?" Quilby asked.

"'What does it say, Nicole?'" Nicole said in a mocking tone, "What it says is THAT WE HAVE AN OLDER SISTER AND TWO YOUNGER SISTERS!"

"It says what now?"

"Nicole, Ronny, James, and I have three other sisters. That means Ronnie and James have twin sisters and we have an older sister."

"Who apon sent it?"

"It was our… MOTHER!"

"Who sent it and please stop yelling."

"'Love your dear mother, Aphrodite.' Thats what it says."

"Ruel, Alibert how is this possible?"

"We have no idea."

"What are their names?"

"Only one is written. Her name is Piper she's our older sister."

"So we are your real siblings?"

"Yes you are."

"Well now that that matter is settled. What do we do now?"

"Now? You have no more need for a beautiful flower as her," someone new said as they picked me up in one arm and I was lifted off the boat onto a big ship. As I was set down I turned around to see a young boy dressed as a pirate smiling like nothing is wrong.

"W-who-who are y-you-you?"

"The names Jack. Jack Eca son of Boris Eca."

"Did you say Boris Eca?!"

"Yes he is my father! What is you your name pretty one?"

"R-Ro-Rosa. My name is Rosa McLean," I replied to the boy while backing up until I bumped into the railing, "Three of my teacher know your father."

"Really? What are your teacher names?"

"Yugo, Daily, and Cleome. He should also know Ruel Strud."

"Why I haven't heard Those names in a long time. What did you say your name was?" someone asked. I looked in the direction the voice came from to see the fames Boris Eca.

"My name is Rosa, Rosa McLean."

"Dad can we keep her?"

"Keep me? I ant your dragoturkey."

"Yes keep you and I not implying you are a dragoturkey. What I am implying is that you are a treasure that needs to be claimed and I'm the pirate to do it," Jack said as he walk closer than I, or Kuji at that fact, would have liked.

"Son. Leave the poor girl alone," Boris said as I called on Light's help and flew up into the sky, "Wow. Interesting."

"Hey Boris! It's me Yugo!"

"Hello my friend what are you doing so close to the Crimson Cla? Still on your quest for your people?"

"No. This is Rosa's quest. Can please tell your son that Rosa is engaged to my nephew and has been for a million years. The reason why she now has wings is because of her past life. That how she and Kuji, my nephew, are engaged."

"Oh well did you hear that son?"

"Yes father," Jack replied with his head hung, " and you've told me 'never to take another boys gf or the girl that they are engaged to' right?"

"Good boy."

"Wo. Who the heck?"

"Hahaha! You are so funny! The name's Rose."

"Nice to meet you. You aren't engaged are you?"

"Not that I know of… No I'm not. Why do you ask? Mf. *sigh*"

Later that day we were on the pirate ship and was so fast we would have cut a day off our journey if Ronnie hadn't gotten more sick. The ship would have had to stop for the rest of the day if Light hadn't shown me something from her past. You want to hear the conversation that Light had with her mother and do you want to know who her mother is? Well maybe you don't want to hear it but I'm going. I'm a little jerk that way. :P

LIGHT'S P.O.V.

"Nana what do I do to make my little brother better again?" I asked.

"Use one of you tears. Do you know there is a great evil in the universe, or manly me, my daughter?" replied the woman in the room with me and my little brother, Bill, who was unconscious with a sickness. (All Bill Chiper fan boys and girls jump for joy if you know about Gravity Falls.)

"Yes it's what made you and dad. But how will my tears help him get better?"

"Your tears are very special. They are able to heal the sick and the wounded."

"Get away from me! LIGHT HELP ME!" Bill screamed.

BACK TO ROSA'S P.O.V.

When I was back in my own body and I was back in control, I realized I was crying. Instead of wiping them away I used one of them to make Ronnie better.

"Ro that didn't help our problem! He still looks sick! Why did you even try to use one of your tears? It didn't help!" Rose had screamed at me

"Rose. Be nice to her. She could have lost her brother," Alexis said.

"Just leave her alone," Ally and Serenity both replied with a bit of anger in their tons.

"I need to go," I replied with tears in my eyes.

"GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID ROSE SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" I heard Alexis, Ally, Serenity, and Nicole yell at Rose as I turned to go to my room.

10 minute later Rose came to my room and something I thought I'd never hear from her.

"I'm sorry Rosa. I once had a brother. His name was Jason, Jason Grace."

"So your last name is Grace?"

"Yes."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes and I lost him."

"How?"

"I don't remember much, but what i do remember is waking up from a nightmare and going to his room in search of comfort, only to find that he was gone. I remember finding a sheet of paper, and when I gave it to my mother, she started crying. I asked her what was wrong, but all I remember is her saying, 'Jason is gone, and I don't think he is coming back.'"

"Thats terrible. I'm really sorry for you Rose."

"It's all right. The pain isn't as great as it was, and I was only five when it happened."

The next day we landed on the Crimson Claw and Ronny was feeling way better.

"Ok let's split up into groups. A young one group and adult group. Is everyone ok with that?"

"Yes we are Ro," replied all the young ones

"We are ok with that Rosa," replied all the adults.

"Ok, we need leaders of the groups."

"I nominate Rosa!" screamed the other one in my group.

"I nominate Yugo!" replied all the adults.

"Guys we're flattered of course but someone else could do it."

"No. Either you two do it or we stay as one big group."

"Fine we'll do it."

We split up and begin to explore the island, and we (the younger members of our group) find this large cave. On the ground are tons of huge crystal-like rocks, that look like they fell from the ceiling of the cave. A whole bunch more are firmly attached to the ceiling, and I feel like i remember this place from one of Yugo's stories. I think this is the cave where Shinonome's dofus was held!

"Guys remember this place?"

"Ha da Ro! It's where aunty Shinonome's dofus was."

"How'd you find this place?" voices said that startled everyone except East and Areille.

"Hotish, Airbra, Cora, Barry it's us."

Right as they said that I felt the earth shake and I looked up to see a rock slipe out of place and fall right on top of me.

"AH! GUYS HELP!"

Chapter seven done. Peace, Love, German, and Goodbye for now guys. Oh one more thing thank you AlexistheEliatrope for your help with making this chapter.

Hey guys, AlexistheEliatrope here. Uhm, Rosa insisted that I say something, so here I am...saying something...hehe. This was a lot of fun to write, and I will be helping with later chapters, so make sure that you check up on this story! Cause Rosa here is unappreciated and she deserves to be! *hugs Rosa*

Thanks Alex. You da Best. Anyway I'm sure Alex and I would love to see seven more reviews on the story right Alex? *Hugs Alex back*

Yep, we need reviews! Thanks for reading!

If you read my profile you now I plan for two stories but if I get seven more reviews on this one and 10 one the next one I will write more stories. Till next time.


End file.
